


Fantasy 6 - To Handle This Mission

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is still at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy 6 - To Handle This Mission

## Fantasy 6 - To Handle This Mission

by Fyrbyrd

I don't own them, they own me

First posted to SXA

Spoilers for Siege

This story is a sequel to: Fantasy 5 - Come To Your Senses 

* * *

Blair was sooo excited, his first day on the job with Jim. He just couldn't wait. He could be close to the gorgeous hunk all day and the man would never know that it was for more than just his dissertation. Maybe one day he'd be able to let on but it was far too early to spoil a good thing, and until that day came, he could have his fantasies. And he loved his fantasies. 

Of course he did have to go off with the "thin blue line" rap when Jim asked him not too, but Jim had gotten them out of that one. But then he ran into Jim's authoritive side and that was a rush too. Mmmmm now there was another fantasy he'd like to pursue.... "But from now on when I tell you to do something, you do it; when I tell you to say something, you say it, the way I tell you to say it, okay? Are we clear?" .....later. 

"Yeah, that, uh, 16-ounce cafe latte I had kinda banging at my bladder," he said to Jim. 

"All right. Right down here," Jim pointed him toward the men's room, his arm on Blair's elbow.. 

For a moment Blair though Jim was going to come with him. Oh man, that would be heaven, but he didn't think Jim would take it that way, yet, He hoped. Anyway. "Uh, I think you can trust me to handle this mission on my own, Jim. " 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." Oh man, oh man, oh man! "Thanks for the offer." 

"It's a tough one." 

Was Jim disappointed? No probably sarcastic. But still he floated into the toilet a fantasy flooding his mind...... 

"Uh, I think you can trust me to handle this mission on my own, Jim. " 

"You sure?" Jim didn't let go of his arm and Blair really did want his company 

"Ah no, if you really want to, I mean, I'd really like you to, I mean, thanks for the offer." 

"It's not a tough one," answered Jim following him into the men's room, quickly locking the door behind them. 

Blair backed up to the stalls watching the big man before him eying him with lust written all over his face. 

Oh man! If I died today this would be the way I'd want to go. 

"I'm quite happy to help you empty that bladder of your's Sandburg, which do you prefer, stall or urinal?" Jim began as he unzipped his jacket, unbuckle his belt, unzip his fly. 

"Oh...Ah," seeing as he was backed up to the stalls he merely stepped back into one, mirroing his friend's actions. His eyes on Jim's groin as his erection peeked through the openings of his pants as it was eased out. "Oh man," he groaned. 

"Turn around, I'm not into golden showers," said Jim. 

Blair obeyed and let Jim take hold of his jeans and pull them down. "Lube?" said Jim. 

Blair's bladder let loose right them, "Backpack," he answered with a slight hitch when Jim's hands stroked his bare backside. 

Jim backed out of the stall, grabbed the bag, felt around for the tube, then tossed the bag aside he was opening the tube even as he returned to his partner, admiring the perfect ass on the way. 

Blair had finished his business and his hand was pushed away from his cock to be replaced by a other.. The other hand was gliding down the crease of his ass. 

"Spread 'em," said Jim, nudging him with his feet. 

Again Blair obeyed, and a greased finger found it's way inside him. He sighed with pleasure as it moved around inside him stretching him. Two fingers, Jim's other hand was gliding over his cock, bringing it to life. Three fingers, and he was fully erect, and pushing back on the fingers." 

"Oh God, Jim, I want you, want you bad." 

"Don'y worry, you are going to get me, all of me," the fingers eased out, Blair moaned woth the loss,"Ssh, here I come, well, you know what I mean." 

Blair laughed a short laugh as Jim eased himself inside the younger man. Blair's hands grabbed hold of the walls of the stall, as Jim fisted his cock, and thrust deeply into his ass, his free hand on Blair's right buttock.. 

He was in heaven  
Floating away  
Enjoying the feeling  
Thrustiing away  
Of the man that he loved  
Stroking inside  
Giving him so much pleasure  
Pumping inside  
If it could only last forever  
Moaning aloud  
To love and be loved  
Groaning aloud  
For the rest of his life  
On all their missions... 

Jim was thrusting harder now, and had found the younger man's prostate eliciting cries of ecstacy, as he pushed back on Jim's cock and foward into his hand until with a roar, he came into the toilet. His muscles squeezed down on Jim bringing him to climax with a equal roar, squeezing the buttock in his hand, before both hand slid under Blair's sweater and t-shirt, seeking his nipples and his chin rested on Blair's shoulder. 

"See isn't it better when we handle the mission together," said Jim..... 

Blair heard someone enter the toilet and quickly cleaned himself up, his little fantasy had elicited the usual response, and he was glad he had chosen to go into a stall to relieve himself. He wouldn't want anyone there to see what he just did. He didn;t want anyone there to know just who he was fantasing about. He smiled with the memory and headed out to join Jim in the Personnel office. 

End  
To be continued in Fantasy 7: Mr Natural 

* * *

End Fantasy 6 - To Handle This Mission by Fyrbyrd: fyrbyrd77@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
